Reality
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: If living in a virus-infected world wasn't torture enough, now Ahsoka finds herself in the unfortunate fate of possibly being infected, as well. Symptoms? Just a little bit of going-completely-kriffing-insane. (Dystopian-Apocolytic AU)


**A/N: Don't blame me for the ending, this was a school english task where the ending had to be "open for interoperation". It was written in like 20 mins (so very rushed) for creative writing Dx Plus, I don't know what's up with me, and the prompt 'insanity', too xD**

* * *

There's a certain feeling you get when you're about to die. The fight or flight response disintegrates, your heartbeat slows, and oxygen supply runs thin as you finally realize the reality of the situation before you. You feel nothing anymore, no emotion, no pain, because at that point in time, you're lying on a medical bed, eyes open, body stiff and hear a beeping flat line in the distance..

...Well, she couldn't be sure of that, to be honest. Anakin actually told her something along the lines of that, not so much as verbally though, more through the wave links of their bond... He was one of the virus's first victims, and she still remembered sitting in the quarantine room as life itself drained from his eyes, with those awful hallucinations that made him think she was some kind of demon.

Funny, before this Ahsoka never believed in all that—Gods, demons—but now she knew this whole universe had basically become the very definition of hell.

And so the world crumbles around them all, she just sat in the hospital's quarantine, waiting to see if the virus and her blood were compatible. It seemed less daunting—all the waiting and suspense—than everyone claimed it would be, but for some reason she found herself just not caring at all about the result or what the worst conclusion may be. Simply all her emotions her deprived. That had kind of become a uncharacteristic trait she'd picked up recently...

She knew the nurses haven't been in for a long time, and that didn't look like a good sign. With all the equipment they have to detect the thing, the results for the test should be in... couldn't they... Why can't they just tell her if she was going to join the other 75% of the galaxy and die?

Ahsoka swung her legs over the bed, playing with the hem of the blanket in boredom. She coincidently took notice of both her hands and arms in the process, suddenly remembering something the Jedi and all the others trying to help in this time for despair had always warned about came from the cobwebs of her mind. Flesh was the easiest way of knowing you're infected. Normal, healthy skin turns pale and sunken in, regardless of species. Hmm, that's probably why Ahsoka was forced to get a test done in the first place. Her usual orange skin looks quite faded. Honestly, the Togruta hadn't noticed herself until now, physical appearance was not on her list of priorities.

Another sign of infection would be insanity, but that's harder to tell when she was judging herself. From what she's learnt though patients, most of them who say they're not crazy often always are. Even infected Jedi, too. Anakin practically begged her to believe him, but like the rest of the infected, she knew the things he were describing and saw were not, in fact, real.

Nowadays, it didn't take Ahsoka a lot to get distracted or lost in thought, but there was a wrongness in the room right now, impossible to ignore. She felt rather than saw a light zip past her vision, and almost jumped on reflex. There was a definite burning sensation intertwined with the air, like real heat radiating from the brightness. It burned when she reached a hand out, but couldn't stop trying to grab it anyway. She was dying and infected anyway, right, well, possibly? So it didn't really matter what she did now.

At first, the voices speaking to her didn't register in her brain. She must of known what they were, deep inside, but it was like she didn't/ _couldn't_ understand or acknowledge them. The really weird thing though, Ahsoka wasn't scared, or simply didn't mind the fact that this should be impossible. It was as if a switch in her head accepted this as normal. She couldn't feel anything wrong with the whispering voices, even if she wanted to.

Plus—to add to the strangeness—Ahsoka couldn't tell exactly when the transition happened—only that it did—but when she opened her eyes that she didn't know were closed, the hospital room was gone. Ash coated the air and the scent of charcoal wavered around. Coruscant burned before her.

Smothered screams rang out, fires crackled to life, and glass shattered as the oxygen-fuelled flames' heat increased.

A nauseating feeling churned within her stomach, which meant her body was filled with dread, but her mind didn't register it, or didn't care and choose to ignore its own physiology.

She took one aching step forward just to observe surroundings. The med-centre she was in had decayed, much like other buildings had over time. The sky was absent of all blue that might have once been there due to smoke and dust polluting the air—no one would be able to stay too long out here before they'd choke on the stuff.

Other things were terribly different as well. There were no people—at all. There were screams, sure, but not from anything that sounded remotely humanoid.

Time had definitely passed here...

Logically, she knew this was impossible. No one can possibly see the future in this way, no one knows what's ahead, especially since the Force is so clouded... but right now her sense of judgment has escaped her and the thought of this _not_ being real was just unthinkable.

It was true her sanity had completely left her the moment she accepted this as reality.

"Hey, Snips." An eerie voice whispered in her ear.

Intrigued, she turned only to see brown locks framed around a pale face she hadn't seen in months.

"Anakin..." She didn't even try to comprehend why his body flickered in and out of existence.

Her brain didn't even think anymore, it just reacts. She didn't realize she had her arms reaching around him until it was too late and the girl fell right through his figure like he wasn't even there.

"What?" She mumbled, squinting her eyes when she turned around to face him.

No pain, or even unsteadiness in his voice when he spoke. "You shouldn't try to touch me. I'm not exactly... _real_ , you could say." Her Master said, sounding like he did before the outbreak.

It made her frown, slightly annoying by the fact she couldn't hug her Master. It seemed as if since he died, She'd needed him the most.

"But, Ahsoka, it's okay though." He gleamed, sounded too excited for a dead person.

"Why?"

"Because, if you come with me, we can be together for as long as we like."

Something in her brain knew that sounded wrong, dangerous even. But possibly because she was seeing him again or her sense of fear was gone, She found herself liking the idea of what he'd just said.

So, when Anakin reached out a hand, Ahsoka didn't refuse to take it.

* * *

 _ **PATIENT REPORT:** Skywalker, Anakin - 22 male_

 _ **Deceased**_

 _ **STATUS:** Jedi_

 _ **COD & TIME :** Virus Infection - 1 month since outbreak_

 _ **INFORMATION:** /_

* * *

 _ **PATIENT REPORT:** Tano, Ahsoka - 16 female_

 _ **Deceased**_

 _ **STATUS:** Jedi_

 _ **COD & TIME:** Suicide - 5 months since outbreak_

 _ **INFORMATION:** infected, yet not the cause of death. Identified knife wounds, medical equipment. Reasons of suicide: unknown, suspected hallucinations._


End file.
